battleformagiccityfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2: "Acquire the Submergence"
"Acquire the Submergence" is the third/fourth installment of Battle for Magic City, and the first by the co-host, Retro Guy. The name comes from the name of the storyboard for BFDI Episode 1. Voting Results Here are the results of the voting, in order from least to greatest amount of votes: Locky - 0 Atlas - 1 Tissue - 1 Tissues - 2 Nickel - 4 Pearly - 4 Soap - 9 Badge - 22 Melony - 41 (40 Bonus Votes!) Candy - 42 (40 Bonus Votes!) Lighter - 44 (40 Bonus Votes*!) Propeller Hat - 45 (40 Bonus Votes!) Ping Pong Ball - 46 (40 Bonus Votes!) Ping Pong Ball rejoined on the Marisa tribe. (*Lighter should have gotten 40 bonus votes, but didn't.) Challenge The second challenge of BFMC was related to the first ever challenge in BFDI (hence the name). In this challenge, contestants had two choices for three rounds: - Attack - Pushes another contestant off the edge. - Defend (can only be used once) - Makes all attacks in one round defective**. There were also three rounds, meaning someone could either attack twice and defend once or attack thrice. Whoever PM'd first moved first. Reimu played against Sanae, Marisa against Yuyuko, and Sakuya against Patchouli. (**If attacked before getting a turn, the contestant is still knocked off.) Results Did not participate: *Popcorn XQZ'd *Tiki XQZ'd *Cheesy XQZ'd *Snowball XQZ'd *Soccer Ball XQZ'd *Microphone XQZ'd *Fan*** *USB*** *Rubik's Cube *Coney *Marble *Butter *Television (***Did the challenge, but their PM's weren't seen. They were given immunity.) Reimu VS. Sanae Round 1: *Casey attacks Crayon. 8, S: 7 *Reversal Token defends. 8, S: 7 *Clock attacks Sunglasses. 7, S: 7 *Picture (randomly) attacks Golf Ball. 7, S: 6 *Milk attacks Boxing Glove. 7, S: 5 *Tetris Block defends. 7, S: 5 *Boombox defends. 7, S: 5 *Mii U's attack fails. 7, S: 5 *Globe defends. 7, S: 5 *Lollipop attacks Casey. 6, S: 5 *Match attacks Mii U. 5, S: 5 *Touhou Powerup attacks Soccer Ball. 5, S: 4 Round 2: *Reversal Token's attack fails. 5, S: 4 *Clock attacks Reversal Token. 4, S: 4 *Milk attacks Boombox. 4, S: 3 *Tetris Block attacks Book. 4, S: 2 *Lollipop attacks Snowball. 3, S: 2 *Match attacks Globe. 3, S: 1 Round 3: *Clock attacks Milk. 2, S: 1 *Tetris Block attacks Clock. 2, S: 0 REIMU WINS! Marisa VS. Yuyuko Round 1: *Kite defends. 8, Y: 8 *Needle's attack fails. 8, Y: 8 *Ping Pong Ball attacks Coiny. 8, Y: 7 *Asthma Inhaler attacks Whistle. 7, Y: 7 *Suitcase defends. 7, Y: 7 *Trophy defends. 7, Y: 7 *Masky attacks Ping Pong Ball. 6, Y: 7 *Top Hat's attack fails. 6, Y: 7 *Yin defends. 6, Y: 7 *Cherry defends. 6, Y: 7 *Lollipop attacks Television. 5, Y: 7 *Match attacks Tiki. 5, Y: 6 *Touhou Powerup attacks Butter. 5, Y: 5 Round 2: *Kite's attack failed. 5, Y: 5 *Needle defends. 5, Y: 5 *Asthma Inhaler defends. 5, Y: 5 *Suitcase attacks Trophy. 5, Y: 4 *Masky defends. 5, Y: 4 *Top Hat defends. 5, Y: 4 *Cherries (randomly) attacks Suitcase. 4, Y: 4 *Lollipop attacks Marble. 4, Y: 3 *Match attacks Cherries. 3, Y: 3 Round 3: *Kite attacks Yin-Yang. 2, Y: 3 *Needle's attack fails. 2, Y: 3 *Asthma Inhaler attacks Top Hat. 1, Y: 3 *Masky attacks Needle. 0, Y: 3 YUYUKO WINS! Sakuya VS. Patchouli Round 1: *Pencil defends. 8, P: 8 *Test Tube attacks Cheesy. 8, P: 7 *Disc defends. 8, P: 7 *Dusty's attack fails. 8, P: 7 *Knife (randomly) attacks Microphone. 8, P: 6 *Fly Swat's attack fails. 8, P: 6 *Paper Airplane attacks Test Tube. 7, P: 6 *Portal Gun's attack fails. 7, P: 6 *Lollipop attacks USB. 6, P: 6 *Match attacks Fan. 5, P: 6 Round 2: *Pencil attacks Dusty. 4, P: 6 *Toothy attacks Rubik's Cube. 3, P: 6 *Disc's attack fails. 3, P: 6 *Knife defends. 3, P: 6 *Fly Swat defends. 3, P: 6 *Paper Airplane attacks Disc. 2, P: 6 *Portal Gun's attack fails. 2, P: 6 *Lollipop attacks Coney. 2, P: 5 *Match attacks Pencil. 2, P: 4 Round 3: *Toothy's attack fails****. 2, P: 4 *Knife defends. 2, P: 4 *Fly Swat's attack fails. 2, P: 4 *Paper Airplane defends. 2, P: 4 *Portal Gun's attack fails. 2, P: 4 (****Toothy attacked Fan, who was already out. He was mistakenly placed back on the bar.) PATCHOULI WINS! Since they were on the winning team and survived, the following contestants won Win Tokens: *Tetris *Kite *Asthma Inhaler *Masky *Toothy *Fly Swat *Knife *Paper Airplane *Picture***** (*****Picture was mistakenly removed from the bar, despite not being eliminated.) Voting Since Marisa, Sakuya, and Sanae lost, the four lowest-placing members on those tribes were put up for elimination. Marisa Suitcase Whistle Television (DNP) Ping Pong Ball Sakuya Test Tube USB****** Fan****** Rubik's Cube (DNP) (******USB and Fan were given immunity, as they had actually done the challenge.) Sanae Soccer Ball Boxing Glove Crayon Golf Ball The voting ended Dec. 30, 2013, at 11:00 AM PST. Episode Guide Category:Episodes